


Shoot Your Shot

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: A mix of one shot stories that have come to me. I may continue some of them if I’m inspired? Inspired sounds lame...anywho, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!There will be a mix of fluff, angst, smut, etc, hence the explicit rating. I might stray from Bechloe (I doubt it).





	1. Brownies

*Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.* She thought as she forced herself to stop scanning the room, pausing to take a deep breath. “Shit.” She sighed, then almost jumped up as someone flopped down next to her on the couch. She turned and laid eyes on the stranger, quickly forgetting what she looked like as she scanned the room again. Her eyes made their way back to the girl. *She’s pretty.* She thought, briefly forgetting her dilemma. Emphasis on “briefly”. 

“Listen. I need your help.” She said earnestly, turning fully to face the new girl. The girl who owned the arm she snagged looked at her with concern. “I keep forgetting to breathe and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well you seem to be breathing fine right now...” the girl replied, looking around uncomfortably. No one seemed concerned that this stranger was clinging to her arm like her life depended on it. 

“I know but that’s like because I’m thinking about it right now.” She said hurriedly. “When I stop thinking about it I forget to breathe and I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

The girls eyes found hers and her expression softened as she realized how panicked she was. 

“What’s your name?” She asked her calmly. 

“Beca.” 

“Beca, I’m Chloe.” She smiled at her sweetly. 

“Chloe help me I just stopped breathing.” Beca pleaded. 

“I’m used to taking people’s breath away, so you’re going to have to come up with a better line.” Chloe winked at her. 

“What?” Beca stared at her blankly, then blushed as she suddenly understood. “No no I...”

“Chill Beca.” Chloe giggled, then leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. “What are you on?”

Beca looked even more confused, then her eyes widened as Chloe’s question clicked. 

“I’m not on anything.” She said offended. 

“Beca, everyone’s on something here...”

“What are you on?” Beca asked, suddenly curious. 

“Almost everyone.” Chloe blushed cutely. “I drove us.” She said gesturing to a group of girls chatting by the drink table. 

Beca frowned slightly. “I don’t even drink.” She suddenly took a big breath. “I hadn’t eaten all day and that guy over there offered me some brownies because he didn’t want me to starve to death.”

“Oh my god Beca how many brownies did you have??” Chloe suddenly looked concerned. 

“I dunno..they tasted weird but I was super hungry.” She paused to giggle, finding whatever she just said funny. “He told me to only eat one piece...” She got real quiet and leaned in to whisper into Chloe’s ear. “But I was hungry.” She giggled again. 

“How much did you eat?”

“Like totally probably half the tray.”

“Nooo way.” Chloe said, shocked and slightly amused. “Are you here with anyone?”

“Nope, I’m perfectly single.” Beca said, a massive smile growing on her face. “And I will try a better line...hey good looking...uh...” she looked at Chloe like she forgot what was going on, her eyes suddenly lighting up like she had the best idea ever. “Come here often?” She winked. 

“I meant do you have friends here who can take you home?” Chloe laughed. 

Beca’s smile dropped, her lower lip jutting out as she pouted. 

“Is that a no?” Chloe asked her sweetly, suddenly concerned, her eyes fixating on her pouty lips. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Beca pouted. 

“No.” She giggled. “This is my first time here.”

“Well good.” Beca said, looking suddenly content. 

“Why’s that good?” Chloe couldn’t keep a straight face, Beca was too cute. 

“This is my place and I would hate to know you’d been here and never said hello to me.”

“Hello.” Chloe smirked in reply. 

“Hi.” Beca smiled back at her.


	2. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check your 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what these art exhibits are or the garden light show, you should google them, they’re my fav :)

“Check your 6, but like super casually....”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means look behind you dipshit, there’s a hottie with eyes on your ass right now.”

Chloe whipped her head around not so casually and caught a cute brunette not so casually checking her out. Their eyes met, the brunette winked, then turned her attention to someone who was talking to her. 

“I said super casually.” Stacie smirked at her. 

“Oh my gawd Stace, she’s so hot!” Chloe whisper hissed. “Help me!”

“Oh honey, you’re beyond help.” She joked, then looked over Chloe’s shoulder. “Oy! Leather jacket!”

Chloe’s eyes bugged out and she whipped around again to see they both had the cute brunette’s attention. 

Chloe felt her face grow bright red. 

“Are you talking to me?” 

The brunette’s voice was sweet. 

Chloe suddenly wanted to hear more. 

“Not me, my friend here.” Stacie said, shoving Chloe forward. 

Chloe stumbled as she was pushed. 

The brunette quirked a brow at her amusedly and smirked. 

That smirk was way too cocky for Chloe’s liking, yet she couldn’t look away, or speak. 

“What’s up red?” The brunette spoke first. 

“I...”

“Did you like your view earlier?” Stacie asked smoothly. 

Chloe didn’t think it was possible, but the brunette’s cocky smirk faltered as she blushed and seemed to stutter out a “What?”

“This is Chloe, she’s single, unless you were just window shopping, in that case bye short stuff.” 

Chloe wanted to smack Stacie, but she was too enraptured by the piercing blue eyes that suddenly held hers. 

“I’m Beca.” The brunette smiled and stuck out her hand. 

“Chloe.” Chloe wasn’t sure where her voice came from, she thought it was lost forever when Beca took her breath away. 

“Nice to meet you Chloe.” Beca smiled at her, then shot a glance at a group of people a ways away. “They’re actually waiting for me, but uh, can I get your number?”

“S..sure..” Chloe smiled softly at her as Beca pulled out her phone. 

“Just to be clear, I want to take you out on a date.” Beca’s cocky smirk was back and Chloe wanted to kiss it away. 

“Just to be clear huh?” She felt flirty. Was that actually flirty?

“Don’t want to risk any confusion.” Beca chuckled, handing Chloe her phone. 

Chloe put her number in and handed Beca her phone back. 

Beca glanced down, her smirk growing to a smile as she noticed the heart emoji Chloe had put next to her name. 

“Nice to meet you Chloe.” Beca smiled at her. 

“You too Beca.” 

“Bye Beca.” Stacie chimed in. 

“Bye.” Beca smirked at her, saluting them awkwardly as she walked off. 

“Oh my gawwwd Stacie!” Chloe squealed once Beca was out of earshot. 

“Just name your firstborn after me and we’re even.” She winked at her. 

Chloe’s response was cut off when her phone rang. It was an unknown number. 

“Hello?”

“You free tonight?”

“Depends...” Chloe recognized the voice immediately. “Who is this?”

“Would your answer be ‘yes’ if I said we’re not naming our firstborn after your friend?”

Chloe let out a snort laugh and quickly covered her mouth. 

“Oh my god you heard us?” She mumbled through her hand. 

Beca let out the cutest laugh. 

“Maybe...can I take you out tonight?”

Chloe frowned slightly and looked at Stacie.

“I have plans with a friend...” she started. 

“No she doesn’t!” Stacie yelled, a cheshire grin spreading across her face. 

“Turns out I’m suddenly free.” Chloe said cheerily. 

Beca let out another cute laugh. 

“Great! Ummm...I’ll text ya the details later?” Beca suddenly sounded shy and Chloe felt her heart melt. 

“Sure.” She whispered. 

Why did she whisper?

“Cool. Bye Chloe.”

“Bye Beca.”

•••

“So, I realize this is probably super cheesy, but I totally got these tickets last minute...” Beca was blushing and Chloe felt herself melting when she saw the tickets to Descanso Gardens. 

“Beca...” she whispered. 

“Is this lame? We can totally go get coffee or whatever..” Beca was speaking fast, nervously. 

Chloe snagged Beca’s jacket and pulled her close, pausing to take in her subtle jasmine perfume. 

“This is perfect, I’m so excited.” She whispered, her smile not doing anything to help Beca’s nerves. “I really wanted to see this...I can’t wait to be enchanted.” She winked at her, fully aware of how lame her pun was, since the exhibit was called “Enchanted.”

“I love these kind of exhibits...” Beca added shyly. “I actually have tickets to the Infinity Room at the Broad next weekend.”

Chloe’s eyes lit up.

“Have you been yet? The pumpkin room is my fav!”

“I went when it first opened with just the one room. Did you go to the rain room at LACMA?”

Chloe’s face lit up. 

“Yes! That was the coolest experience!”

Beca had seemed to zone out for a second. 

“What?” Chloe whispered, suddenly nervous. Past ex’s had told her she was “too much”, had she overdone it within the first few minutes of their date?

Beca suddenly turned bright red. 

“N..nothing.” She smiled at her shyly. 

Chloe’s face grew cloudy. 

Beca’s eyes widened and she quickly tried to right whatever wrong she just caused. 

“I’m sorry, I just uh...you’re pretty amazing Chloe.” She smiled at her shyly. 

“What...?” Chloe whispered. 

“I’ve never been out with someone who was into art...I mean I’ve never been out with someone who could even pronounce the Broad properly....and you’re uh...”

Chloe felt herself blushing. 

“I’m what?”

“Like unbelievably beautiful....I’m sorry I got a little lost in your eyes.”

Chloe let out a laugh. 

Beca blushed more, then tried to blow hair out of her face. “That was super lame I’m sorry...” She laughed awkwardly. 

Chloe stopped laughing and fixed her stare on Beca again. 

“No...” she stepped closer, snagging Beca’s jacket with her hands again, tugging her even closer. “It was actually perfect.”

Beca gulped audibly and her eyes dropped to Chloe’s lips. Chloe watched this and let a small smile pull at her lips. 

She leaned in slightly. “I don’t put out on first dates.” She said with a wink and a giggle as Beca’s jaw dropped. 

“I..that’s not...I wasn’t...” 

Chloe leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, shutting her up. 

“I’m teasing you Beca...should we head out so we don’t miss our time slot?”

Beca’s face was bright red, but she smiled beautifully at Chloe. 

“Also, you’re gorgeous...” Chloe whispered, stepping back. 

Beca snagged her hand and tugged her towards her car. 

“I’ll drive.” She said, somewhat breathlessly. 

•••

“You know, I never would’ve asked you out...”

Chloe was pulled from looking at all the colorful lights, turning her attention back to Beca. She raised a brow in question but didn’t speak, noting Beca seemed to be thinking through something. 

“That came out wrong.” She smiled at her. “I mean, I never would have even said hi...like if your friend hadn’t umm...”

“Called you out for looking at my...”

“For checking you out.” Beca interrupted her, her blush deepening.

Chloe’s smile grew and she reached over for Beca’s hand. 

“Yeah...I would have just went on my way and been stuck here with someone who wouldn’t have appreciated it...” Beca trailed off as Chloe’s eyes grew, her mouth opened in awe, and she pulled her even closer in excitement. 

“It looks like stars in the trees..” she whispered excitedly to Beca. 

“Yeah...” Beca whispered back, watching Chloe’s reactions to it all. 

“It’s like a...a Disney movie.” She giggled and Beca laughed. 

Chloe’s eyes met hers curiously. 

Beca’s eyes dropped to her lips again. 

For probably the 5th time that night Chloe fought leaning in for a kiss. 

A shrieking child ran past them. Chloe jumped and pulled Beca into her. 

“Does this make you Prince Charming for saving me?” Beca smirked at her. 

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, she leaned in and kissed the smirk off Beca’s face. 

It was soft. Sweet. Her lips brushed Beca’s, and she melted into her as Beca’s hands slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Chloe broke it, her forehead resting against Beca’s, their breaths mingling. She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. She opened her eyes and found Beca’s already watching her. 

She wanted to say “wow” or “that was amazing”, but instead she wasn’t able to think and spoke from a just kissed foggy brain. 

“I don’t have a 5 o’clock shadow.”

Beca laughed and pulled back further, her eyes clearly studying Chloe’s face as best she could in the dim colorful lighting. 

“No..no you don’t.” She smirked. 

“I’m no Prince Charming.” She whispered feeling her cheeks heat up. 

“No..no you’re not.” Beca winked at her again, then leaned in and kissed her. Her lips parted as her tongue grazed Chloe’s lips. Chloe eagerly let her in and pulled Beca flush against her as she deepened the kiss, her heart fluttering as Beca whimpered into her mouth. 

They made out like this until a loud voice startled them. 

“First she ditches us, and now she makes us watch.”

Beca broke the kiss and quickly stepped away. 

“Oh uh, hi Ames.” She waved awkwardly at two blonde girls. “Aubrey.” 

“You going to introduce us Beca? Because this definitely doesn’t look like Jesse.”

“Who’s Jesse?” Chloe asked. 

“Jesse was her date to this thing tonight.” The tall thin blonde replied angrily. 

“Aubrey.” Beca said in warning. 

“No Beca, who’s Jesse? Is she your girlfriend?”

The other blonde, the one with an Australian accent let out a loud laugh. 

“Oh honey no. He” Aubrey emphasized the “he”, “is her boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend..?” Chloe’s voice had dropped to a whisper as she stepped away from Beca. 

“What the fuck?! Dude no!” Beca reached forward and snagged Chloe’s hand. “Chloe wait, please don’t listen to them.”

Chloe snatched her hand away, crossing her arms. 

“I’d like to leave please.” She whispered. 

Beca looked angrily at Aubrey and Amy. 

“You guys are assholes.” 

Amy threw her hands up in defense. “I didn’t say it.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. 

Beca started walking and Chloe followed. 

They paused when they found themselves by the field of lit up flowers. 

“Beca, just be honest with me...” Chloe whispered. 

“I broke up with my boyfriend today...” she responded quietly. “Aubrey is his sister...”

Chloe didn’t know what to say. 

“I technically asked you out when I was still together with him...after you said yes I met up with him and ended it...” Beca turned to face her. “I was going to break up with him before I met you Chloe...you were just a...a motivating factor.”

Chloe’s frown deepened. 

“I tried to break up with him multiple times. I’ve been breaking up with him for months now.” Beca looked away again. “He just...he would talk me out of it...but then I met you.” Her eyes met Chloe’s and she shot her a crooked smile. “I didn’t cave to him...I was able to stand firm..”

Chloe’s frown softened. 

“If you really want to end this date and not see me again I totally understand...but thank you.” Beca smiled at her genuinely. 

“Thank you?” Chloe’s voice was hesitant. 

“For giving me the courage to get out of a bad relationship.” She replied with a shrug. 

Chloe reached over and took Beca’s hand, turning back to the changing lights in front of them. 

“I’m no Prince Charming either.” Beca whispered. 

Chloe leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Who wants a prince when you can have the queen?”


	3. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little non-angsty super shorty because I needed something sunny

Chloe lay sprawled out in the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the first sunny day they’ve had in weeks.

“Hi, so this is super awkward, but would you want to go out with me sometime? No? Okay that’s cool. Have a good day!” 

Her eyes flew open and tried to focus on the silhouette of a girl who’s back was now to her as she walked quickly away.

“Hey wait!” She called to her, sitting up and shielding her eyes from the sun. 

The girl paused and turned hesitantly. Chloe felt suddenly tongue tied as her eyes adjusted. This girl was cute. Her heart sped up as she smiled at her shyly. 

Okay, she was gorgeous. 

“What?” The girl whispered quietly.

Chloe hopped up, pausing to dust off any dirt or grass she had on her. 

“You just asked me out?” She asked her curiously.

“Uhh yea, but I lost a bet and please forget it happened.” She fidgeted nervously, her deep blue eyes pulling Chloe in more. 

“You don’t want to go out with me?” Chloe pouted. She knew what she was doing and watched the panic grow on the poor girls face. 

“What? No! I mean, yes! I mean...like...my friend Amy over there” she gestured wildly behind her. “She...well it’s actually a really long story...” she paused as she watched Chloe raise an eyebrow in amusement. She stuttered more as Chloe bit her lip to keep from smiling. “I...you...umm...you’re really pretty...”

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled at her. 

A determined look came over the girls face. 

“I’m Beca.” She said with a sudden charmingly confident smile that threw Chloe off as she stepped closer. 

“Chloe.” She smiled shyly back at her. 

“Chloe.” Beca said, her smile somehow growing more. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”


End file.
